The present invention relates to the field of RF push-on connector that is self-aligning to the proper radial location during engagement.
Active array antenna systems provide the problem of how to simultaneously blind mount hundreds of RF connector interfaces between the transmit/receive modules and the radiating elements. The presently available push-on RF connectors do not provide sufficient tolerances to radial misalignments between the RF structures. Also, use of the presently available push-on connectors would require installation of the connector as a separate component into the transmit/receive module and the radiating element. This would create three RF interfaces.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a push-on RF connector that is self-aligning and provides substantial tolerances to radial misalignments.
A further object is to provide a push-on RF connector which can be integrated into the microwave structures to be interfaces, thereby presenting only a single RF interface upon engagement.